


Silk and Lace

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s fascinating how different the world is when Droog wears a dress instead of a suit. Doors open for him. Drinks appear in front of him without a word. And direct access to the Felt mansion's front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Lace

It’s fascinating how different the world is when Droog wears a dress instead of a suit. Doors open for him. Drinks appear in front of him without a word. And people are certainly less cautious when speaking to him, or speaking their desires to him.

In a dress and pearls, he has access to the Felt Mansion’s front door, a route that allowed him to avoid the troublesome rose bushes planted around the botique’s windows. He does have to put up with an occasional bit of harassment from the other members of the Felt, but that’s a minor trifle, something dealt with easily enough. A reminder that he could mention their behaviour to Stitch seemed enough to curb the worst of it.

Today’s gift from Stitch is a fringed flapper dress in a truly exquisite deep shade of violet. Purple is not a shade Droog is able to wear, not when Slick hates it nearly as much as he hates green. But the Dame can wear it, along with a number of other shades that Droog could never pull off. 

“You like it?” Stitch says, watching from a few feet away. Droog keeps his eyes on himself in the mirror, turning this way and that to ensure that it all falls correctly. 

Droog nods once. Yes, he does like it. He finally looks away from the mirror and over to Stitch. He walks steadily toward him, setting his hands on the top of Stitch’s trousers and opening them up. Droog slips a hand inside, curving his fingers around the hardening cock and beginning to stroke. “You’re improving.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Stitch leans against his sewing table, crooked smile on his face. “You’re as good as always.” 

“Of course I am.” Droog doesn’t need to improve. He was good enough long before he started sleeping with Stitch. He kneels on the floor, pulling Stitch’s pants down further. It’s so easy just to lean forward and wrap his mouth around Stitch’s cock, slipping his mouth up and down the green shaft. 

The thing about wearing a dress is that he it does allow him to be... free. He’s still Droog when he dresses like this, but when he fucks, there’s a part of him that relaxes a little, that lets down his guard. There’s a part of him that’s quite content to kneel on the floor and suck cock. He’s more willing to let Stitch set a hand on his head and to encourage him to go faster, or deeper. Droog swirls his tongue around Stitch’s head, listening to him groan. 

He dips his mouth down further, feeling Stitch’s cock press against the back of his throat. Droog relaxes, sucking on him steadily, backing off now and again to stroke him. Stitch rests his hand against the back of Droog’s neck, his hips giving a cautious thrust forward. Droog raises his eyebrows, but allows it. The dress is rather nice. If Stitch wants to fuck his mouth... well. Droog won’t mind, so long as he gets his turn later. 

Stitch’s other hand settles on Droog’s head, and after a moment to make sure Droog has no problems with it, he begins to thrust earnestly into Droog’s mouth. He’s not nearly as rough as he could be, but it’s still a struggle for Droog to keep up. When Stitch thrusts in a little too far, making Droog gag, he ‘accidentally’ nips at Stitch, buying himself some time to catch his breath and clear his throat. 

He and Stitch just glance at each other, both quite aware that it’s not an accident. Stitch thrusts into Droog’s mouth again, but this time, he’s far more careful. He’s learned his lesson, and won’t need another... at least not tonight. Droog’s legs slide a little further apart as he and Stitch get back into the swing of things, Droog breathing steadily through his nose while his mouth fills with Stitch’s shaft. 

They’re into a solid rhythm when he hears a sound behind Stitch, soft but impossible to miss. It’s the sound of someone shifting their weight from one foot to the other, and the quiet scratch of cloth against cloth. Droog quickly pulls his mouth off of Stitch’s cock, and Stitch is tucking himself in before he turns around, just as surprised as Droog by who’s standing there. “Snowman?” 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” She’s sitting on a stool, watching them both rather intently. Droog wipes at his mouth, all too aware of the spit there, and the smeared lipstick. Snowman looks straight at Droog’s mouth, then glances over to Stitch. “I just popped in to see how work was going on my new dress. But you seemed... preoccupied.” 

“Damnit Snowman, this could have waited until tomorrow!” Stitch snaps at her but she doesn’t even react. Her legs remain primly crossed, her eyes stuck on the two of them. When it’s clear she won’t be leaving, Stitch growls and heads over to the rack on the side of the wall. 

“Nice dress.” Snowman says to Droog, nodding towards it. He pretends to be flustered as he pats it down, but really, he’s just making sure his erection can’t be seen. Droog is... a little off guard, but he refuses to let her presence panic him. Of course, she’s still Snowman, and it’s easy for her to knock him off balance again. “You must really like it if you were willing to let him do that to your face.” 

He flushes, just slightly. It’s fine. The Dame would flush, even if Droog never would. His voice is husky when he speaks, and he has to stop to clear it to keep it from getting too low. “Shouldn’t you be leaving?” 

“Yes, she should. Here.” Stitch thrusts out the dress to meet Snowman. It’s elegant, green, and clearly built to accommodate her curves. Both Droog and Snowman can see how hard Stitch is, and the tent jutting out of his pants. He glares at Snowman, flushed either from the embarrassment of being caught with his pants down, or the stress that comes with no release. 

Snowman doesn’t take the dress. She slides off the stool and unbuttons her coat, casting it aside. Droog and Stitch both watch as she slips her shoes off and then turns her back to Stitch. “Get my zipper.” 

“What? No, get the hell outta here.” Stitch thrusts the dress at Snowman again, who doesn’t turn to face him. “Snowman-”

“I don’t want to make two trips. Zipper.” She removes her hat, setting it on top of her coat. Her purpose is all too clear to Droog, even if Stitch is still caught up on everything. 

Just as Stitch is about to work himself into a bluster, Droog slips up behind Snowman, taking hold of her zipper and tugging it down. He has a chance to see the once Queen naked. Droog isn’t stupid enough to pass this up, not when he may get to do more than just see her. The silver teeth part, revealing her smooth, endless back, the zipper stopping just above the curve of her ass. 

Snowman nods to Droog, just letting her dress slide off her body. She’s not wearing anything underneath, and both Droog and Stitch take a deep breath, eyes fixed on her nude body as she takes the dress off its hanger. Snowman slips it on, curves disappearing under folds of fabric, only to reappear as she begins to pull it into place. 

“Let me help you,” Droog says, his hands taking the opportunity to touch her as he adjusts the dress for her, pulling the zipper up. Snowman inclines her head toward him, glancing over her shoulder and smiling ever so slightly. It looks gorgeous. Droog wonders how well Stitch knows her curves. “Looks good.” 

“Yes, it does.” She runs her hands along the emerald coloured silk, then turns to face Droog. One hand slip up to touch his face, her thumb sliding across his lips. “Good enough to let him fuck my mouth?” 

Stitch sounds more shocked that Droog, who manages to reduce his shock to a small hiss. He can see Stitch standing behind Snowman, eyes widen as the possibility sinks in. Her thumb presses forward and he lets it sink into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside. Stitch finally speaks up, clearing his throat. “Snowman, I don’t charge anything for the Felt.” 

Droog’s eyes narrow. That idiot. He’s trying to send her away. Snowman’s smile just get wider as she sees the minor tick of annoyance on his face. “It wouldn’t be payment then. Just fun.” 

“Fun sounds nice,” Droog practically purrs the words, doing his best to sound sultry even if it doesn’t reach his eyes. He stares straight at Stitch, making it very clear that this is what he wants and if Stitch sends her away, he’s going to be pissed. This may be a dangerous game, but it will be worth it just to get a taste of her. “Though we’ll need more room.” 

“I can fix that. Then you can fix me, and I’ll fix him.” She lets go of Droog’s face, turning around to face Stitch. Droog drops all pretense of keeping up a casual smile, letting his face go flat as his eyes bore into Stitch. 

Stitch clears his throat. He’s harder than iron as he steps toward the pair, and Droog lets his hands settle on Snowman’s hips, sliding up to cup her silk-covered breasts. She leans back against Droog, and he’s careful to keep his hips pulled back. The last thing he wants is for her to feel the unexpected erection press up against her ass. “This ain’t anything more than fucking.” 

“Of course not.” She extends her hands, taking hold of Stitch and pulling him close. There’s a pinching sensation and a flash of something green, and then they’re standing in Stitch’s bedroom. Droog has only been in here a few times, when the Felt is out. His bed is good, just enough room for what they’re planning. “Help me undress him.” 

“I can do it my damn self-” Stitch protests. Droog gets hold of his left arm and not so gently pulls Stitch’s jacket off of it. He is trying very hard to keep his face passive, but he knows Stitch can see the look in Droog’s eyes. Droog has seen Snowman naked and now he wants to know what she tastes like. Snowman starts on Stitch’s shirt, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his mouth. He flushes and Droog finds himself storing this away. Stitch has never been easily flustered before. But then again, he’s never had Snowman’s hands on him. 

They get him naked in record time, moving as a team. Stitch is hard, and there’s lipstick on his cock. Droog does not feel ashamed, but he’s Dame right now, and Dame ducks her head as if she’s embarrassed. Snowman’s fingers settle on his face, turning it up, and this time she plants a kiss on his mouth. Droog can taste the cigarette she had before she came in the boutique, and as Snowman sweeps her tongue into his mouth, he wonders if she can taste Stitch over the lipstick. 

“Mmm,” she purrs as she draws back, a tinge of lipstick on her mouth now. Her eyes shift to Stitch, and she deliberately licks her lips. Snowman sinks onto her knees, and Droog follows, wanting to be near her as she sucks cock. He’s so hard right now, and he does his best to keep his dress loose so she can’t see. Her fingers wrap around Stitch’s shaft, stroking it a few times. “If you give her dresses for this, what do I get?” 

Stitch curses softly, looking down at them both. “What do you want?” 

“Lingerie. I’m tired of all my underwear being useful and plain.” She leans in, tongue flicking over the head of Stitch’s cock. Snowman sounds bored, but he can see the spark in her eye that makes her true investment all too clear. “Make me some nice things.” 

“If you asked, I would have done that.” Stitch says. Droog has to force himself to keep his eye unrolled. Snowman’s offering to suck him off for something lacy and he’s refusing to play her game. “You don’t-”

“Make me some too.” Droog cuts in, and after a glance at Snowman, leans forward and sucks on the head of Stitch’s cock. Snowman’s fingers are still wrapped around the shaft, pressing against his lips. Stitch twitches, groaning as Droog does exactly what he knows Stitch likes. He pulls back, casting his eyes up. “Silk panties.” 

“A push-up bra. And garters.” Snowman sinks her mouth onto Stitch, sucking softly. Droog ignores the sounds Stitch makes and watches closely. Snowman isn’t shy at all, though she is more restrained than Droog can be. He tends to blow people the way he’d likes to be blown; aggressive and wholeheartedly. She, however, moves much slower and more deliberately, sliding up and down his shaft. 

Droog isn’t content to sit and watch for long. He lets his hands slide onto Snowman again, first cupping her breasts, and then sliding a hand down beneath her dress. His fingers seek out her cunt and slip inside, finding that she’s already wet and wanting. The first touch on her clit and he feels her tense up, but her mouth remains focused on Stitch’s cock. Droog wants nothing more than to push his own dress aside and mount her, to slide deep inside her cunt and fuck it until she screams. He practices restraint once again, forced to contend with her throbbing clit and her breasts, nipples growing hard as he strokes them as well. 

“Fuck, Snowman...” Stitch finally seems to lighten up, resting a hand on her head. He doesn’t push her, but his fingers stay put, stroking the curve of her skull. “You’ve had some practice at this.” 

She pulls off, turning her head back to Droog. “Not as much as her. How many dresses have you earned on your knees?” 

Droog cannot entirely stop the look that partly comes over his face, the flash of teeth and sharp eyes that warn against what she’s accusing him of. Snowman just laughs, and then moans as he pushes two fingers inside of her and thrusts. “You still haven’t earned yours.” His free hand slides up to join Stitch’s on her head, pushing it forward. “Don’t just suck. Let him fuck you.” 

He knows he’s pushing it. Droog doesn’t care. Her eyes narrow and then widen again, and she lets her head nod forward, her mouth sliding over Stitch again. This time, Droog’s the one who controls the speed, and he takes a great deal of enjoyment out of watching her get face-fucked. His fingers thrust into her opposite to her thrusts forward, taking a great deal of enjoyment of fucking both ends of her. Snowman does not fight it, and she handles it surprisingly well. 

Stitch, on the other hand, just digs both hands into the mattress and does his best to keep quiet. He’s not as good as he thinks he is, and the rough moans go straight to Droog’s cock. Once Snowman leaves, Droog is going to fuck Stitch until the tailor can’t walk straight. “Dame- be gentle with her.” 

“This is what she wanted. That’s why you stayed.” Droog presses against her clit with his thumb, feeling her clench tight around his fingers. He presses his mouth against her shoulder for a brief moment, biting lightly. This could only be better if it was his cock in her mouth, fucking her once-royal face. Snowman glances at him out of the corner of her eye, her tongue appearing briefly as she strokes it over the head of his cock before being forced back down. “That’s why you’re so wet.” 

His thumb rocks against her clit and she comes, shuddering and pulling her mouth off of Stitch in order to moan. Droog keeps his fingers inside her clenching cunt and fucks her with them, watching as the aftershocks ripple through her. So this is what a Queen looks like when she comes. Slick would kill for this knowledge and Droog got it for free. 

She knocks his hand aside after a moment, and then pushes Droog back as well, getting to her feet. Stitch keeps her steady, and when she fumbles with her zipper, he’s there to undo it for her, stripping her out of the dress. Droog is the only one dressed now, and he makes no move to take his off. When she’s naked, she sits back on the bed, laying in front of Stitch.

“Come here,” Snowman orders Droog in a tone he instantly recognizes as a royal command. He obeys with only the slightest hesitation as she spreads her thighs. Droog helpfully kneels between them, following her command before she says a word aloud. “On your knees and put your mouth to good use.” 

Droog nestles between her legs, his mouth seeking her cunt out. She’s dripping wet, and he tongue traces along the lips, tasting her. His fingers grasp her hips as he licks his way inside. She tastes slightly tart, and he commits it to memory, knowing that whenever Slick works himself into a fit of rage over her, Droog will think of this moment and how she tasted. 

Stitch positions himself behind Droog, pushing his dress up. Droog carefully reaches back to hold it in place and keep it from slipping down. Stitch’s hard cock rests against Droog’s ass, and the tailor’s fingers slip under the dress to rub over the head of Droog’s cock, getting them wet and sticky for when they start pushing inside of Droog. “Dame gives the best head, but I’m not sure how good she is at handling a cunt over a cock.” 

“She’s performing well.” Snowman strokes the back of Droog’s head. Her clit is plump from coming and he labours over it, feeling her pulse under his touch. Stitch has two fingers inside of him, and he’s not ready yet, but he shoves his ass back against that hand, demanding he hurry up and fuck Droog. He gets his ass smacked hard for that one, Snowman chuckling softly at the sound. “Don’t keep her waiting.” 

“You don’t need to worry about that. I need this a lot worse than she does.” Stitch replaces his fingers with his cock, pushing in deep. Droog mews with satisfaction, hips rocking back against Stitch to get him in deeper.

Snowman laughs, and it takes Droog a moment to realize she’s laughing at him. “You just make the cutest sounds,” she teases. He just presses his mouth over her clit and sucks until he gets a moan out of her. “You don’t like hearing that? Stitch, coax another one out of her.” 

“Dame won’t do it if you push her too hard.” Stitch tells her, but he still thrusts into Droog, fucking him steady. He keeps from making any sounds, no matter how much his body wants to. Instead, he just focuses on Snowman, making sure she’s the loud one in the room. And his free hand grabs onto his dress and tugs it up again as it starts to slip. They don’t need to let Snowman know what’s really going on, not while Droog’s got his head between her thighs. 

Stitch lets his fingers linger under Droog’s dress, stroking his cock slowly while he fucks him in the ass. Snowman has a sly look on her face, but it keeps wavering as Droog eats her out. It’s been a while since he’s gone down on a woman, but it’s not something you forget how to do. He can feel her wetness dripping down his face, and all he can taste right now is her. Droog curves a hand around her thigh, stroking it as he licks her. “She doesn’t have a problem with doing anything else she’s told to.” 

“That’s Dame for you. She’s a- heh - a real people pleaser.” Droog recognizes the tone of Stitch’s voice. Sounds like their blowjob did a number on him. He won’t last too much longer, which explains why he’s trying to subtly take care of Droog. It won’t be enough, not at the speed he’s going. And they can’t risk going any faster. He’ll just have to wait for Snowman to leave before he gets taken care of. “Fuck... but she pleases you on her own terms.” 

“She’s certainly-” Snowman pauses, the sudden stop all too clear when her face contorts and her thighs squeeze tight around Droog’s head. She comes with a gasp and a groan, and he licks her clit as quickly as he can, enjoying every pulse and writhe her body makes. Snowman takes a moment to recover, her body hot and flushed, her chest heaving when she finishes her sentence. “Certainly accommodating. I wouldn’t be so... eager with a cock in... my ass.” 

Droog feels the dress slipping as she says that and he tugs it up again, keeping his mouth on her cunt to keep her brain from connecting the dots. Stitch just keeps thrusting into Droog, too far gone to stop at this point. “She- fuck - she knows what she. She likes. And she’s a- god damnit - a unique girl.” 

Stitch lets go of Droog’s cock, his hand grabbing hold of the dress covered hip and holding him steady as he starts slamming into Droog. It just takes a couple of squeezes and Stitch grunts as he comes inside of Droog. He’s so hard that it hurts, and Droog mews again, pretending to have come with Stitch. He acts it out, eyes closing and face scrunching up, even as his cock begs to be touched. Stitch sags on top of Droog, resting there for a moment before pushing himself off and out of Droog, settling on the bed beside them. 

Snowman chuckles, her hands coaxing Droog up onto his knees, and toward her mouth. She kisses him, her tongue flicking out to lick his lips and cheeks, tasting herself on his face. He keeps his dick as far away from her as he can, kissing back. Stitch just makes a longing noise, eyes watching them. 

She pulls away from Droog, slipping a few fingers into his mouth as she looks at Stitch. Droog sucks on them while she chats with the tailor. “How long until you’re ready?”

“I hate to say it, but I’m done for the night. I’m not twenty-two anymore.” Stitch sounds regretful, eyes sliding to Droog’s mouth. 

“Then I’ll have to take care of this on my own.” Snowman shoves Droog down onto the bed, moving to straddle him. Droog tries to get away from her, quickly scooting up the bed, but she’s quicker, hands grabbing onto his shoulders and pushing him down. She’s on him in half a second, her hips shoving down into his, and into the unmistakable erection there. He expects her to recoil, but she just grinds down instead, that smile coming over her face again. 

Droog takes a moment to make sure he isn’t mistaken. When he is, he speaks to her in his voice, his real voice, “When did you know?” 

“The first time I saw you. Really, how many years have we known each other? You think a coat of paint and a new outfit would change everything?” The fabric rubs against his cock as she grinds, feeling utterly exquisite. The heat of her cunt is impossible to ignore, and there’s nothing so much that he wants right now than to be buried inside of her and to know what Slick will never learn about her; how it feels to fuck the once-Queen. “But it is working for you. Not many men would look so good, even with Stitch’s talent.” 

There’s nothing left to hide, so he stops hiding it. He settles his hands on her ass, his hips pushing up against hers. “I have a better sense of style than most people.” 

“So you do.” She lifts her hips, letting Droog pull his dress up. His cock juts up once freed from the fabric, and Snowman helpfully takes it in her hand, holding him steady as she lowers herself down. They both groan as she slides down, her cunt hot as a furnace and soaking wet. Her hips start rocking the moment she’s got his shaft deep inside her. She makes a contented sound, looking down at him. “Did you really think you were fooling anyone?” 

“He fooled Fin.” Stitch mentions off-hand, and Snowman’s eyebrows shoot up. Droog takes the opportunity to turn them over, pushing her back to the bed and digging his knees into the mattress as he fucks her. Stitch reaches over, taking hold of one of her nipples and pinching it. She squirms, thighs wrapping around his hips. “The dumb bastard didn’t catch on until he had his hand under Droog’s skirt.” 

Snowman laughs, punctuating that with a hiss and a moan as Stitch and Droog time their efforts well. Her hand rests on the back of his neck, the other holding onto his hips as he fucks her. One positive to waiting so long before sticking his cock in her is that all the foreplay is done, and he doesn’t have to hold back while he warms her up. She’s wet and limber, her cunt eagerly drawing him in. “So that’s why he’s been so angry with you.” 

“That, and I told him he if wanted to fuck me, he should work up the balls to ask me, not my date.” Stitch moves his hand as Droog ducks his head and pressing his face against her breasts. Droog prefers a wonderful ass to a good set of breasts, but he can’t resists indulging, especially not when he’s heard Slick drunkenly lament about how badly he wants to motorboat them. “I didn’t realize how badly you wanted to fuck her.” 

Droog glances up at them, one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucks on it as he thrusts, pulling off only once she moans. “She’s the ex-Queen.” 

“Mmmhmm.” She tightens her hand, squeezing the back of his neck. Her hips tilt up and he accommodates her, enjoying how her cunt starts to pulse around him. “We both know why he’s really this eager. You just enjoy the bragging rights.” 

He reaches up, pressing his hand into her mouth to quiet her before she decides to wax more about this and inevitably ends up on the topic of Slick. Her teeth close around his fingers, nipping but not biting. That’s enough for him, and he raises his head again, hips speeding up. Droog glances at Stitch. “You should feel her cunt.” 

“I’m an old man, once is all I’ve got in me for one night.” Stitch scowls at Droog. But his hand drifts down to her cunt, feeling along the lips of it. 

Snowman moans around Droog’s fingers. She knows how to put on a performance when she wants to. He reluctantly tugs them out to get a better grip on her, fucking her as hard as he dares. Droog’s been hard for too long, and he’s impatient. She doesn’t seem to mind, thighs squeezing him as tight as her cunt does. “Let me hear you mew again, Droog. You sounded - aahh - sounded so sweet.” 

His response is to thrust hard enough to make her teeth click. Droog’s nearly there, the wonderful tight suction around his cock just perfect for what he needs. He feels it hit him, and he quickly pulls out, stroking his cock hard to match the pace he just had inside of her. Droog throws his head back as he comes with a hard grunt, cum splattering over her stomach. 

He collapses on the bed beside her, worn out and sated. Droog watches as Stitch slides his fingers inside of Snowman and strokes her clit, taking care of what Droog didn’t finish. He’s never seen Stitch with a woman before, and he’s not as bad as Droog would have thought. Stitch is also speaking right into her ear, and Snowman’s squirming, breathing hard. 

“I’m too damn old for playing games. Next time you want something, you tell me to my face. If you want my cock that badly, just ask for it. You want his? Ask for it.” His fingers move quickly against her clit, and her face keeps going taunt as she gets closer and closer. Droog watches carefully, already thinking ahead to the next time he’ll fuck her. “But I’m going to expect something I want in return. Next time you come around, you better be ready to get fucked in the ass.” 

The look she gives him is quickly demolished as she comes with a hard shudder, moaning low and long. He thrusts until she’s worn down to twitching and then slides his hand out, carefully wiping it clean with a dirty shirt off the floor. Her thighs stay splayed, her belly still covered with cum, and Droog wants so badly to send Slick a picture of Snowman like this. 

He sets his hand over her cunt instead, cupping it and squeezing gently. Droog doesn’t say a word. Snowman leans over, kissing Droog on the mouth. Her hand wraps around his cock, squeezing him gently. Droog’s mouth opens, and before he can catch himself, he mews. Snowman just grins, letting go of his dick. “Mmhm.” When she sits up, she gives Stitch a kiss on the cheek. “Until next time.” 

She fades away, leaving her dress behind. Stitch motions for Droog to get his dress off, and once he does, he hangs it and Snowman’s dress up in the closet. Droog makes no move to get up, perfectly content to lounge on the bed. 

Stitch sits beside Droog when he’s finished, slowly gathering up his clothes. “Next time you decide you’re angling for a threesome, you tell me first. This could have ended badly for us.”

“It didn’t.” Droog reminds him, just watching Stitch button his shirt up. He does sit up slightly, leaning on his elbows. “I don’t respond to orders.” 

Stitch glances over at Droog, clearly disagreeing with him. But he says nothing, shrugging on his jacket. “I’ve got to get back to my effigies. See yourself out.” 

Droog tilts his head up as Stitch leans in to kiss him. He’s gentle with his teeth, not because he cares, but because Stitch does. The tailor’s wrapped around Droog’s little finger, and he plans on keeping Stitch there. 

He waits until Stitch leaves before he rises to shower. That’s another plus to the dress; he gets to shower before he heads home instead of dirtying his clothing. There really is no end to the wonders a skirt brings.


End file.
